Tayuya of the Leaf
by XYLag
Summary: ONE-SHOT: What if Tayuya hadn't died and she joined the ranks of the Konoha Shinobi, WARNING -Lemons-


**First fanfic I do, enjoy it...or at least try to :D**

Tayuya was coming and going in and out of consciousness as she was carried Konoha's Hospital for immediate treatment.

Where the fuck am I? What happened? Did I die? Is this hell? All this questions crossed Tayuya's mind as she slowly regained consciousness, she slowly started regaining the feeling of her body.

Is this a bed? She started hearing voices, but they sounded distant, she couldn't make out what they were saying, she slowly opened her eyes to find out that she was, indeed, in a bed, and that she was restrained in it.

What the fuck? She said as she tried to move her arms to reach her face, as she tried to move, a strong acute pain went through her legs, making her scream in pain.

She's awake, a female voice said, Tayuya looked towards the door, to see a blond woman enters the room.

What the fuck did you do to me? Tayuya asked, both angry and in pain.

"You should be more respectful, if it wasn't for Tsunade-sama you would be dead right now." said Shizune

"Oh well I guess that changes everything" Tayuya said in an annoyed tone "What the fuck do you want!?"

"You have information about Orochimaru, and you're going to tell us what you know" Tsunade said as she sat on a nearby chair

"Fucking great, just fucking great, well I'm not telling you shitheads anything" she said angrily.

"Fine" said Tsunade as she left the room.

TWO MONTHS LATER

-Interrogation Room-

"Is that all you got" said Tayuya as she regained her breath "you don't even make me tickle" she said taunting her obviously annoyed interrogator.

The interrogation had been going on for almost six hours straight, is it wasn't for the healing properties of the cursed seal she had she would probably be dead by then.

"Tell me what you know dammit!" said the interrogator grabbing her by the neck and making her stand.

"You'll have to make me" she replied sharply, with a grin on her face.

The interrogator step away from her and got out of the room.

"She won't talk, and she still resists my genjutsu" the interrogator said annoyed.

"Let me talk to her"

"Are you sure about that Tsunade-sama?"

"Maybe it's time to take a...different approach with this one, she is obviously enjoying this, and she does not fear pain" Tsunade said with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Tsunade finally stepped into the room where Tayuya was being held.

"What, you're going to lead the interrogation now?"

"Actually", Tsunade said sitting down in front of her "I'm here to make you an offer" "An offer?" Tayuya was a bit confused, she wasn't expecting a diplomatic approach "What could you possibly offer to me that I want?" she said while playing with her hair.

"You have obviously been left for dead by you companions, right now you're being held as a prisoner, but what if that could change…" those words caught Tayuya's attention and Tsunade noticed it "in exchange for information about Orochimaru's whereabouts and Otogakure we will allow to become a shinobi of the leaf, a fresh start if you wish"

Tayuya was confused about this situation, she half expected to be killed on the interrogation, but this offer, it was her chance to start over, and maybe actually do something with her life

"I'll let you think about it" Tsunade said while she stood up and reached for the door, leaving Tayuya alone with her thoughts.

What do I do? This is the chance I've been waiting for, to get away from Sound Four and that asshole Orochimaru, and I might even get to screw him over, but if they know I am alive and that I was the one to rat them out… hours passed away, before Tayuya finally made up her mind.

"I'm fucking ready? Is anyone out there? Get the fuck over here dammit! Do you hear me!? She yelled while hitting the glass window on the side of the room

Soon the door opened, and Tsunade again calmly sit on the chair in front of her and stood there in silence.

"Well?"

"I… I've made up my mind" she said between her teeth

"Of course, or else I wouldn't have come" Tsunade said calmly

Tayuya looked at her and simply asked "what do you want to know?"

FOUR YEARS LATER

Tayuya had fulfilled her part of the bargain, her information led to the discovery of many of Orochimaru's hideout, and information about the Sound Village.

-What happened during that time?-

A few weeks after Tayuya's release she was put under domiciliary arrest, at least for a while, until they finally decided that if she wanted to try something she would have done it by then, this lasted around five to six months, where she was not allowed to get out for anything, everything she needed she had to tell to an ANBU officer, who would then tell Tsunade, and she would see if she authorized her petition, after she was finally a citizen of Konha she took the chuunin exams passing it along with other 3 member, a few months later, she was a jounin of the leaf, she even managed to join the ANBU Forces, looking to score some points with the Hokage, but she simply couldn't stand her and left a few weeks later.

Also Naruto managed to make Sasuke return to the village, not only that, apparently his leaving the village was just part of Tsunade's plan to get to Orochimaru, knowing that he would train Sasuke, making him strong enough to defeat him, after completing this "task" which of course wasn't official he was to return to Konoha.

She slowly woke up as the sunlight entered through the window and into her face, she moved her hands through her body, to find out that she had no clothes on her, she knew what that meant, she turned to the side to see Izumo sleeping besides her, "Damn, three times in two weeks, either he is really lucky or he looks how to get into my bed when I'm drunk" not that it really mattered he was a good-looking shinobi, and by the bits and pieces she could recollect from her heavy drinking night he wasn't that bad at bed either. She got up her bed and walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror "Damn girl, you look like shit" she though for herself before getting into the shower, the water caressed her body as it fell over her, she really didn't washed herself, she just liked the feeling of hot water on her body.

She got out of the shower and grabbed a towel to cover her body as she went out of the bathroom.

"Good morning" Izumo said standing in from of the bathroom getting ready to leave

"Morning asshole" was her response "what the fuck are you doing just outside the bathroom dipshit?"

He simply smiled shamelessly

"Fucking pervert is what you are" Tayuya said to him, paying little attention to what he was doing.

"Not that you have anything I haven't seen yet" he replied with a grin on his face

"Get the fuck out of here" she yelled as she threw a pot aiming to his head, which he simply ducked, making it go out the window and into the street.

"Fucking dammit, get out I have stuff to do" was all she replied before grabbing her clothes and getting ready to leave.

After gearing up with her gear she went out to Tsunade's office, apparently she had an important mission to do, but the hangover of last night was starting to kick in, although she was very used to the feeling so she simply ignored, if that was even possible.

She arrived to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door softly "come on in" a voice yelled from inside, not particularly angry, just sounded busy, she opened the door and went inside.

She found Shikamaru inside and simply sighed, while she didn't hate Shikamaru, she wasn't particularly fond to him, since he had defeated her before; despite this she respected the man's intellect.

"Good good" Tsunade said getting up and signaling the to sit down

They both looked at each other before finally sitting down.

"As you know, the chuunin exams will be in two months" Tsunade started looking at both of them "I want you two take part as supervisors of the exams, here are you assignment details, you start tomorrow, you are dismissed" Tsunade said signaling the door and sitting back down.

Tayuya and Shikamaru looked at each other before finally getting up and leave.

"Oh, by the way" Tsunade said before the door was closed stopping the young pair "Shizune give them the key of the apartment they will be staying"

"Whoa whoa whoa" Tayuya quickly said "we have to share the same apartment?"

"Unfortunately we're having some financial problems because of the reparations we had to do, some of which you were responsible" as she said she gave Tayuya a soul piercing stare "I hope you don't mind"

"Fine" she replied taking the key violently from Shizune and closing the door behind her.

The two of them walked in silence until they reached Shikamaru's apartment

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"yeah yeah, take the key, I'm gonna loose it I keep it" as she said that she tripped with a rock, losing her balance, Shikamaru attempted to catch her, but he stumbled with one of the steps that lead to the entrance, they both fell.

Tayuya was on top of Shikamaru, her arms around his neck while he had his around her waist, both of them had their eyes closed for a while, not knowing what to do, they finally opened their eyes they were too close to each other, what was worse, their lips had touched. Tayuya quickly got up and spat in signal of disgust, Shikamaru simply wiped his lips with his arm.

"What the hell are you trying to do?" she asked, still spiting in the floor

Shikamaru simply shrug "You were falling, I tried to catch you, and you're welcome?"

"Hmm, yeah, uh…see you tomorrow" she said as she walked away

Tayuya reached her apartment and threw away her clothes, keeping her underwear and threw herself to the bed. For some reason she couldn't get Shikamaru out of her head, what was wrong with her? She had kissed many men, and she had never had this feeling inside her, she lied watching her roof thinking.

"What the fuck is wrong with me? She said softly

"It was nothing…that kiss was an accident, just that an unfortunate and meaningless accident…hmmm…you need a beer" she said to herself as she got up and walked to the small kitchen she had in the apartment, opening the fridge she saw to her disappointment that she was out of alcohol.

She sighed in disappointment and made a mental note of buying more stuff to eat as she slowly made her way back to bed, and just stood there until she finally fell asleep.

The sun was coming up and the first rays of sunlight entered through the window unto Tayuya's face, slowly waking her up from her deep sleep.

"Morning already" she said to herself as she stretched her body before getting up

She went into the bathroom and got a quick shower, she got dressed and grabbed a piece of bread from one of the cabinets and headed out to Shikamaru's place, she knew that the lazy faggot wouldn't get up by himself before noon.

The streets were starting to get more movement, people opening their shops preparing for another fine days work.

She didn't bumped into anyone she knew on the way, so she got there pretty fast, she stood outside his doorstep about to knock, when she suddenly froze, and weird thought started going through her head.

How is he going to react? I mean we kissed yesterday. NO, no we didn't, we just uh, our lips bumped together. Yeah that's right. WHAT THE HELL!? Why am I even worrying about his? Come on, get a grip on yourself.

She finally knocked the door, although she wasn't expecting him to open as fast as he did.

"Morning, come in" was all he said his eyes half closed.

Shikamaru looked like a zombie, he had a towel around his waist and no shirt, he clearly had just finished showering, and the though of that made Tayuya blush slightly

"Yeah…thanks" she said while she stepped in and headed to a chair near the kitchen, hoping he hadn't noticed her blush

"Gimme one minute and I'll be ready" said Shikamaru unenthusiastically while heading to what she could only guess was the bedroom.

She took the moment to observe his apartment, it had a similar layout that hers, but it was significantly smaller, the kitchen and living room were only separated by a bar and she saw no other door besides the entrance, hinting that the bathroom was inside the bedroom.

She stood up and started walking around in circles waiting for him to get out, which he did after about five minutes of wait.

"Let's go get some breakfast" he said while walking towards the door

"Whatever" was her reply sounding very uninterested.

They were barely 11 o'clock and the streets were now very much alive, they walked without talking, they didn't had much to talk, but for some reason she couldn't take out of her mind the kiss they had the day before, but her thought were interrupted by someone yelling behind them.

"Shikamaru!" she heard behind her back, both of them turned around to see Sakura and Ino walking towards them.

"Are you guys on a date" asked Ino hitting Shikamaru in the chest with her elbow.

"The fuck is wrong with you" Tayuya replied signaling the disgust of the insinuation.

"Yeah, of course, what was I thinking? You on a date? No one is that desperate" Ino replied looking her straight to the eye.

Tayuya would have beat the blonde girl in a bloody pulp had Sakura not stepped between the two of them.

"Come on Tayuya-chan, I'm sure she didn't mean that, we are just hungry" she said trying her best to defuse the awkward situation.

Tayuya actually liked Sakura…she was always nice to her despite her own rudeness and language, she was strong and liked her personality; besides she would always heal her after trainings and missions, so she decided not to beat the shit out of blondie.

"Fine" Tayuya replied annoyed crossing her arms

"So, what are you girls up to know?" questioned Shikamaru

"We were on our way to meet the guys at the restaurant" answered Sakura scratching the back of her head.

"You mind if we join you, I'm starving" said Shikamaru smiling at them.

"Sure, can come, what do you say Tayuya-chan?" asked Sakura smiling at her.

"Well, what the hell, but it's your treat" she said pointing her finger at Shikamaru before moving along.

It was no more than 8 o'clock, the time flew when they were eating and talking, not that she had much to talk, but still she had nothing better to do, and after eating they all insisted that that they should go to the movies to see a marathon that was going to be played she had no choice, Shikamaru had the key, and he was the one that knew were the apartment was, although she slept during the entire series, so she wasn't that bothered, finally the movie ended and they headed outside, said their goodbyes and left.

Tayuya sighed as they separated from the group and kept going into the apartment they were supposed to work in.

"Something wrong" Shikamaru asked and he noticed her sigh

"We lost too much fucking time, we could have a lot of work done by now" she replied sharply.

"Yeah, I suppose, you're right, but there's nothing to do about it now, we should just hurry and see how we will get accommodated" he replied as he picked up the pace.

They arrived at the building, it was located near the head of the previous Hokages, their room was supposed to be on the top floor. "Number 21" Shikamaru said as they stood in front of the door and looked at her.

"Stop looking at me and open the fucking door dipshit" she said very irritated.

Shikamaru complied and opened the door, they both stepped in and looked around, the apartment was slightly bigger than Tayuya's, the kitchen and living room were together, there as a small wooden table on the front, two chairs and a small TV, as they continued to search the apartment two puffs of smoke appeared, as the smoke cleared out, they saw to bags with their clothes on them "That's one less problem" Shikamaru said sighing in relief that he did not had to do another round to get his clothes.

They continued to move through the apartment until they reached the bed room door only to get one big surprise. "You gotta be shitting me" Tayuya said as she massaged her temples.

"I certainly did not expect this, how troublesome"

"How the fuck are we supposed to sleep with only one fucking bed!?"

Indeed the room was very big with one big closet and two drawers, but only one bed just beside the window.

"Well I wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor, but I can't" Shikamaru said while he scratched the top of his head, looking at the terrible situation Tsunade had gotten him into.

"Why the hell no"

"My back, I've been having problems and that would only get it worse" he said shrugging

"You can't be serious" she replied putting her hand on her hips.

"It's true I'm afraid" he said again as he checked the bathroom.

"Fine, then what do you suggest then smartass? She said getting more and more annoyed at the situation

"Well, for the time being, we should share the bed, you on one side an me on the other"

"But that- you can't- I mean- godammit!" was all Tayuya was able to answer

They both stood there in silence, thinking about the uncomfortable situation they were in, they were like that for a few minutes until Shikamaru finally broke the awkward silence

"We should sleep soon"

"Yeah yeah, but I warn you one thing" Tayuya said grabbing Shikamaru by the neck of his jacket and putting him against the wall. "you try anything, and I mean anything, and I'll rip your balls off, do you get me"

Shikamaru was unable to speak and simply nodded vigorously before she left him go.

He walked back to the living room to get some of his night clothes, as he walked back to the bedroom he simply got into the bathroom to change, he got out and was shocked to see Tayuya in nothing but underwear, he really hadn't noticed how much she had changed,; she was no longer the girl she fought in the forest, she had matured, her breast has a perfect size, her curves were more pronounced and her hips more full, he was efraid to think it, but the was actually very pretty.

Tayuya looked back to see Shikamaru staring at her.

"Hey! Snap out of it shithead" she yelled at him

"What are you…"

"I sleep like this" was all she said before getting into bed and rolling on her side

"This is going to be a so troublesome assignment" Shikamaru thought to himself before getting into bed rolling to the opposite side.

The first day's sunlight started to come out, hitting Shikamaru straight on the face, his body was numb for some reason, he tried to get out of bed but he heard a grumble besides him, and turned around slowly.

Tayuya was holding him close, her head was resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest and her leg was wrapped around his waist. How did that happened? She was clinging to him and wouldn't let go, what's worse she was half naked, and obviously Shikamaru's body reacted like any other male body would have…

"Just what I needed" he thought to himself as he felt it grown between his legs "I need to get the hell out of here" he was trying to force his way out when he heard her grumble again, that wasn't going to work…so he just stood there thinking on what to do, when he started to feel Tayuya's leg rubbing against his….member "Think faster, think faster" he said to himself as he tried to create some distance between their bodies, he looked at her, the light hitting her from behind made her look beautiful, and he couldn't help but to stare, however, that wasn't the best moment to stare at her, he had to move quickly, and slowly he made the necessary hand seals to perform his Shadow Sewing Technique and slowly move her body away from his, as he did it he stopped every time she grumble or moaned, one time she even opened her eyes briefly, but she fell asleep again, there had been almost fifteen minutes until she was finally of him, and he sighed in relief as he sat on the border of the bed and got up, leaving the room.

"I won't make it another night like this" he whispered to himself as he leaned on the kitchen table "I'm gonna ask Tsunade-sama another bed, at least a couch" he finished as he heard the shower turning on, meaning she was already up. He moved back to the room and got dressed.

"I'm leaving…let's meet here at five" he shouted at her from behind the bathroom door.

"Yeah, whatever" was her response.

And so Shikamaru left the apartment and headed into Tsunade's office to address his request.

"That went better than expected" he thought to himself as he left her office and headed down the stairs, and headed to the park, once he reached it, he saw Naruto training as usual and decided to say hi.

"Yow" he said waving his hand lazily over his head.

"Shikamaru, hi" he responded wiping the sweat from his face.

They both took shelter from the sun under a big tree.

"I heard you and Tayuya have been chosen as representatives for the chuunin exams"

"Yeah, what a bother, but there's nothing to do about it"

"Where's Tayuya?" he asked curiously looking around, as she was coming there too.

"Don't know, I had to see Tsunade so I left her at the apartment"

"Are you guys living together!?" he yelled pointing at him with his finger

"It's only during the preparation" he answered with his usual unenthusiastic voice.

"I'm hungry, let go eat some ramen" Naruto said quickly standing up.

"Yeah, why not?" he said as he got up and shook the dust from his pants

The day on Konoha passed by as usual, all calm until Shikamaru finally noticed the time…

"5:41!" he yelled as he realized that he was already late, he had stopped to watch the clouds and clear his thoughts after leaving Naruto at the ramen restaurant and had clearly fell asleep, he hurried back to the apartment, but he was at the total opposite side of town, when he finally arrived it was almost 7.

"Dammit, dammit" he though as he ran up the stairs toward the apartment.

He finally got there and opened the door to find Tayuya sitting on the couch he had requested with some black shorts and a black tank top that showed her belly, her hair hold in a ponytail she had already begun without him and was making some annotations and the pages.

"Well about fucking time you got here, were the fucking hell had you been, I even prepared fucking food, you said to meet here at five and here I was, what a lame excuse of a shinobi you are!" she yelled at him as she stood up angrily.

Those words really hit him hard, not only she had been waiting for him she also made food for them, he felt ashamed, losing track of time was not usual on him.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time and-" "I don't care about your excuses" she cut him with a sharp voice "Sit the fuck down and help me with these" she said as she handed him an enormous pile of papers.

"Yeah" was the only thing he replied as he sat down on the couch and started checking the applications one by one

Tayuya got out of the shower and took a look around finding herself lone in the apartment, she sat on the border of the bed while drying her red hair with the towel, she saw something in the corner of her eye that caught her attention, she got up and looked at Shikamaru's clothes shamelessly thrown in front of the closet, she let out an annoyed sight as she leaned to pick it up but as she did she blushed.

"Why the hell am I blushing!?" she thought "It only his fucking clothes"

But there was more than it; they had their smell and that for reasons that were beyond her understanding made her feel strange.

She had been trained as a tool, all her life she was told that, of course she had kissed men (and women) before and even had sex with them, but it was always a mean to an end, she never got involved with them, to her this feeling was completely uncharted waters, she had no idea how to react or what to do, she could simply hope that the feeling would fade.

She got out of the apartment, hoping to clear her mind of her confusing thoughts; she walked through the streets, without any destination.

"Should go buy some stuff, there barely anything to eat", she thought to herself as she passed by the supermarket, she entered and started looking for stuff that would be good "I wonder what he likes", she though, suddenly blushing. "Fuck, not again!" she said in a voice low enough that no one would hear her, she didn't even knew what food Shikamaru liked, and she didn't knew why she cared, after a few minutes of silent reflection, she decided to just buy stuff and see what happened.

When she returned to the apartment, it was close to 3 o'clock. "Great, I still have time to cook this shit" And so she did, she carefully cut the meat and poured it into a pot along with a lot of vegetables to make a soup, after leaving that on the fire so it cooked properly, she continued by preparing a fish, she just place it on a pan with oil and placed some herbs on top. "It's not a feast, but it decent, at least better that canned food" she said proudly to herself, before lowering the intensity of the fire and going to the bathroom to take another bath.

She got out of the bathroom and was almost five, so she quickly got dressed with the first clothing she found and got back to the kitchen to serve the food, after that she just sat and waited.

Time passed by and no sign of Shikamaru, she started eating by herself after six, she finished, got up and cleaned the dishes she used, she was disappointed, she had worked hard to prepare this food, hoping they would eat together.

Since it was already late, and he hadn't returned yet, she decided to start working by herself.

Hours passed by until they reached 1am by that time Tayuya was spending more energy trying to stay awake than doing any actual work, besides, she had bought several beers, so she was slightly intoxicated making some random comments on how menial the task was, Shikamaru on the other hand was very much awake, thanks to that brief 4 hours nap he took early that day.

"You look tired get some sleep" Shikamaru finally said after watching her for a while.

"I'm fine she said" taking another sip from her beer "I don't need you worrying about me"

"Seriously" he said while placing his hand on her shoulder and smiling "try and get some sleep"

She looked at him and blushed slightly, looking away from him, back on the form she had in front of her.

She kept working until slowly but surely she fell asleep, her head fell on Shikamaru's shoulder

"Hey, you awake?" he asked her "What a stupid question she is obviously not awake, why would she put her head on his shoulder voluntarily" he thought to himself as he slowly picked her up and carried her into the room, he pushed the door and reached the bed placing her in the bed, careful not to awake her, after that he turned around to leave but he felt something pulling his hand, Tayuya had grabbed his hand stopping him from leaving.

"I'm sorry" she said softly

"Huh?" was his reply, surprised of what he was hearing

"You're not a bad ninja" she said with a slight smile on her face, falling asleep shortly.

He didn't knew is she really meant it or she was just talking asleep, Shikamaru finally smiled at her as he covered her with some blankets and left the room quietly.

Tayuya sat at the border of the bed and inspected the room, it was near noon, her head hurt probably because of the hangover, she walked slowly to the door of the bed room and got out grabbing her head and closing her eyes at the light of the room, there was no one there "where is he?" she though as she got back to the room and started getting dressed with her usual ninja gear, she had taken a bath the night before, no need to take another one. She got ready and grabbed some cereal she had bought, and started eating silently on the couch as she watched the television, there was nothing interesting as usual, but she liked the noise, for some reason. Suddenly, the door opened and Shikamaru entered and sat next to her without saying anything and kept staring at the table with a thoughtful look on his face.

She stopped eating and gave him a weird look, true; he never had interesting stuff to say, but not even saying hello?

"You okay?" she asked him fazed, which took him out of his train of though

"Uh, ye- yeah" he said as he looked at her quickly and turned back to face the table.

"Actually…" he said with a slight blush on his face "Would you like to…" the rest was just a unhearable mumble. "What?" Tayuya asked getting closer so she could hear "Would you…" and again the unhearable mumble "Speak clearly dammit!" Tayuya demanded as she looked at him directly to his eyes.

Shikamaru took a deep breath and finally spoke again "Would you go on a date with me" he said getting completely red and looking at the floor again, just waiting for her to start screaming at him, but that didn't happened.

Tayuya just stood there frozen looking at him; the sudden request completely took her by surprise "What? Why?" she said on a soft confused tone "I mean uh- I- I- I really appreciate it, but…I'm sure that's the best idea" getting slightly blushed at the idea.

"You know…" he started regaining his usual posture "you prepared dinner yesterday, and I didn't arrived in time and you had to eat alone, so, let me make it up to you" Shikamaru said as he stood up and extended his hand to her, she looked at him and smiled slightly "Alright" she said letting out a small giggle and taking his hand, he smiled at her too and they both went out the door.

She wasn't used to being in a date, she had never been on one, not one that she had voluntarily agree to participate at least, so she just went with him to wherever he wanted, they stopped at the restaurant so eat something, after that they took a walk on the park near the center of the village, and finally Shikamaru took her to a rooftop where they could see the entire town and the sunset, as the sun slowly made its way behind the horizon, the town took a orange-ish tone and the shadows grew larger, Tayuya could only smile at the thought that Shikamaru would be unbeatable is he fought right there. They sat there watching the clouds and the sunset, they looked comfortable enough, but in the inside they were both panicking out of their minds; Tayuya more than him, she was raised as a tool of war and relationships were something completely unknown to her.

She knew that he was going to kiss her, and she really wanted him to, but she knew it was the guy's job to start these kind of thin-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Shikamaru's hand moving behind her, wrapping her waist and pulling her closer to him, she blushed and looked away from him, with his other hand he caress her face, and moved it behind her neck pulling her closer to him, embracing her until their lips touched in a soft kiss that seemed to last forever, they separated and looked at each other, they were both blushing.

"I'm sorry, I-" Tayuya cut him off putting her finger on his lips and moved closer to him to kiss him again, as the sun disappeared in the horizon.

The walk back to the apartment went in silence, both of them processing what just happened, the lights of the streets were already on and the remaining people on the streets were leaving back to their homes, they arrived to the apartment and entered.

"I'm going to take a bath" Tayuya said in a soft voice while walking towards the bathroom.

Time passed by, and Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, thinking about what he was going to do about this situation.

"Yo, can you help me out a little!?" Tayuya screamed from the bedroom

"Yeah, yeah, sure" he responded while making his way to the bedroom, he entered, the lights were of and before he could turn them on he felt himself being pulled, in a moment he was on the bed, on top of Tayuya, whom was in underwear and had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, trying to keep his cool, and fighting the blush.

Tayuya did not answer; instead she pulled him closer and kissed him and pulled his body closer to hers.

Her lips pressed hardly against his, and he could feel her tongue trying to get into his mouth, he finally gave in, and fought for dominance, to which she later gave terrain, allowing him to explore her mouth, moaning softly as his hands moved through her body, they break up the kiss to take a breather, before restarting the kiss.

Shikamaru was nervous out of his mind, sure he as enjoying it, but he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, for all he knew she could be drunk or just letting her frustration out.

In a move she shifted her weight ending on top of him, she moved her hips on top of his waist "Getting hard are we?" she said teasingly while she removed his shirt.

Tayuya was enjoying that, it was the first time she had sex; not because of being drunk or because it was ordered to her, it was because of her own free will, she was happy.

Shikamaru wrapped his hands around her back and pulled closer to him, softly kissing her neck, making his way to the collarbone and back up, she pulled back and unzipped his pants and started to kiss his chest and neck getting back to his lips, he moved his hands eagerly through her body, until he reached her bra trying to get it off, Tayuya broke the kiss "Hey dumbass, it unzips from the front" she said letting out a small chuckle. "Oh" Shikamaru said blushing heavily "Then…uh-""Just unzip it" she laughed.

She leaned unto him, as he moves his hands from her hips up to her breasts were he finally took of her bra, he slowly massaged her breasts, which made her moan, his hands were all over her body, he sat and kissed her breasts softly, making circles around her nipples, finally sucking them, while she moaned in pleasure. She broke the passionate kiss and removed her panties, Shikamaru took her quote and did the same, now both laid naked on the bed, she still on top of him she sat on his waist, slowly moving her hips back and forth on a teasing manner, Shikamaru grabbed her by the shoulders and shifted his weight to get on top of her, the sudden action caught her of guard and she ended up below the man, who was breathing heavily, he stared at her eyes, as if waiting for her to give him a signal, she kissed him and smiled, with her hand she directed him to her entrance, they moaned ecstatically when he squeezed himself inside of her, she let out a more audible groans as he slowly moves his hips, thrusting into her.

She moaned in pleasure with each thrust he gave, she could feel her body shaking as he did, her back arched as Shikamaru kissed her neck and chest they were both panting and breathing heavily, he was massaging her breast with one hand, while moving the other through her hair, continuing his thrusts with a steady pace, she was enjoying every moment.

Suddenly he pulled out and stood above her panting and looking at her.

"I…think I'm done" he said looking away from her.

"Already!? Damn man, you don't last" she said as he got him from her

"Sorry" he said trying to avoid her from noticing his blush.

"Nah, you were good" she said kissing him.

Tayuya leaned and let her head fall on Shikamaru's chest, then he moved his arms around her, embracing her in a warm hug, they both laid there, without saying anything, until Shikamaru broke the silence.

"So, I am good" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, don't let it get up to your head" she laughed

Slowly both of them fell asleep.

Tayuya and Shikamaru got up early and started working right away, both of them got their pile of papers stacked beside them and were examining and filling the applications as quickly as humanly possible, they didn't left the apartment for anything, and they did not stopped working until dusk, they stopped to get an occasional bite of food and go to the restroom.

"Well that was a fine day's work if you ask me" Tayuya said stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah, we are almost done, ho would have though?" Shikamaru said watching the two piles of papers. "If we keep this up we might finish tomorrow" he finished.

"And after that we are fucking free!" she yelled standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"So…we haven't talked about yesterday" Shikamaru said looking back at her

"There is nothing to talk about, it was a onetime deal" he replied coldly

Shikamaru was surprise by the aggressiveness of her reply and simply stood in silence.

"Well, I'm tired" he said getting up from the couch and stretching "If you change your mind…I'll be on the bedroom" he finished

Tayuya leaned at the table thoughfull, eating a chocolate bar.

"Bah, what the fuck" she though as she walked back into the bed room.


End file.
